Mysterious Guardians
by EternalShadowStorm
Summary: OT5! What if there was more to Ryoma than what all his friends think. What if Ryoma has had a big secret that he had never shared/told his friends and boyfriends before, due to all their safety. Better summary inside...Please Read & Review!
1. Guardians of WHAT?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Prince of Tennis, and especially I don't own the many HOT and SIZZLING characters of the POT world; since it rightfully belongs to its creator.

**Ratings:** It would be **T for Teens** for now, and will become **M for Mature** later. I will make sure to make a warning or I will let everyone know when a **Lemon** is coming.

**Authors Note:** This story will probably be an **Alternate Universe** type where **OOCness** will most likely occur, but it will still have each of the respected team members playing our favorite sport which is tennis. Also, the chapters in the story will end by around 15 or so chapters if not less than what I would expect. I will try my best in updating as soon as I can, since this is not my only story in fan fiction. So I apologize if people start to get angsty cause I haven't updated as fast enough. So, GOMEN again. Though I hope everyone who comes and reads this story will hopefully enjoy it.

**Summary: **What if there was more to Ryoma than what all his friends think. What if Ryoma has had a big secret that he had never shared/told his friends and boyfriends before, due to all their safety. That only his family members are the only ones to know this secret. What would his lovers think or say? Will they ever know or find out? What does magick and supernatural things have to this with any of this certain secrets? Well, people will just have to find out and read!!

**Pairings: OT5** is the main pairing, followed by the Golden Pair, Inui/Kaidoh, and many others more that might be seen or mentioned later on in the chapters.

**Warning:** This story will contain major sexual description and languages that are not suitable for ages that are under 16 years old minds. It will have **YAOI**, meaning that its going to be a story containing a **BoyxBoy relationship**. That if you feel uncomfortable about reading such things, then this story is not for you. One last time, please no flaming since I explained what type of story this will be.

* * *

:oOo**OT5**oOo: :oOo**OT5**oOo: :oOo**OT5**oOo: :oOo**OT5**oOo: :oOo**OT5**oOo: :oOo**OT5**oOo: :oOo**OT5**oOo: :oOo**OT5**oOo: :oOo**OT5**oOo: :oOo**OT5**oOo: :oOo**OT5**oOo:

* * *

_A long time ago, about 5000 years in the past, a secret organization was formed around the world to fight against demons, violent poltergeists, ghosts, and many other abnormalities. There was a time in history, in Japan's era at the time, where the Light forces and the Dark and Evil forces had gone face to face. Where a long continuous battle that lasted for many years, has happened but was not recorded in human history for fear of any ignorant, deceitful, cowardly and doubtful people writing down false informations. But in the end, the fighters of the Light forces was able to drive back the opposing sides of their enemies and had them sent back to the pits of wherever they came from and had sealed them off in a gateway or portal, so none would have ever escaped or come back ever again. _

_This secret organization, was only shared and told by trusted and well gifted families and friends around the world. __Where a symbol of a rune star, moons, and unique patterns of magical lights will appear beneath any of the gifted ones was said to be the signs of the Knights of Light or mainly the fighters for the Lights. All symbols are quite different, but it lets all the past and present organization families and friend's know who their allies are. __That the organization itself, is still running strong from all the way through the present time, and all the gifts of powers has been passed down from generations to generations. It was told by history, over and over, that a set of five Guardians was seen and told by the Keeper of Secrets, which was an ancient tome that held the secrets of the pasts and was written in by one of the gifted families, where they record down of what truly happens in the history of the world. _

_The ancient tome had summarized that the five Guardians are said to be the most powerful beings to have ever been born or created, where nobody knows where they have come from or when, but it was said that they have only guarded and became servants to those of pure hearts and no one else. Now that all the people are in the 21__st__ century, many questions were brought up time and time again, such as,…where have they all gone off too? Are they completely gone? Are they angels? Or are they fallen angels here on Earth to help those of pure souls for the atonement of their sins and for not being able to go back to heaven? Are they demons? Who were their masters? What powers did they all possess? And lastly, where can all the Guardians be? Nobody really knows,...for the secret of the Guardians have only ever been told or kept a vow of silence to the families that has a member of their household who possesses the quality of a pure hearted soul. _

* * *

**Year 2008  
****Atobe Mansion**

Inside a spacious room that was filled with many instruments ranging from violins, electric/acoustic guitars, flutes, a drum set, and a white grand piano. Four couches of different lengths and sizes was stationed in the center of the music room, mainly facing the grand piano. The couches were of soft creamy material of fabric cover. Though a long white lounge chair, that was smooth-textured, was situated to one side of the room, near a balcony that was opened, as a small gentle breeze was blowing away inside. The piano was located next to a wide open window made up of clear glass that basically covered the whole wall of that side of the room. That the entry to the balcony was merely a couple of meters away from the piano itself.

Surprisingly, a young man with stunningly golden-amber colored for eyes, small stature of 5'7 in height, creamy tanned skin, and a body that looked a little feminine but more on the male side, was resting on the lounge chair near the balcony. Making the picture a little peaceful and serene looking as this boy was laying down for a small nap, as he waited for the rest of his lovers to come home. Echizen Ryoma, age sixteen years old, is none other than the world's youngest male to have ever won four Grand Slams in a row. He was not only famous for his ingenuity, creativeness, prowess, moves, and skills for tennis, but he was also gifted in academics as well.

Several if not many magazine's cover had held his face as he was mostly known to the world as not only the youngest to have ever entered the U.S. Open or competed for the Grand Slams in Tennis, but he was also the son of Echizen Nanjiroh. The Great Samurai Nanjiroh, a powerful and skilled tennis pro who was great at his prime time, but had silently left the spotlight of the world because of unknown reasons. It was only known throughout the Echizen household as to what the truth of why he really left.

As Ryoma continued half way through the land of dreams, it wasn't a couple of minutes later that the drapes near the balcony, where the gentle blow of the wind before was calm, had suddenly picked up as five shimmering sparkle of lights had suddenly illuminated the room. Ryoma, feeling the slight disturbance in the air had quickly sat up from his chair and turned to look for the source of what woke him up, with a guarded motion. Instead of finding or feeling a dangerous present, he found five familiar pairs of eyes in different shades of color staring right back at him anxiously (well with the exception of one who looked as if he didn't care). All kneeling in front of him in a respectable and regal manner.

"Master Ryoma, are you alright? We are sorry to disturb you, but we haven't spoken to you for quite awhile and we were wondering if there is anything wrong?" asked a beautiful long raven-black haired male, with mesmerizing emerald green eyes, and standing...well more like kneeling in his height of 5'10. His name is none other than Axel, as he is known to be the peacemaker of the group and in second command of the Guardians.

"Hai, Master Ryoma, are you okay? Do you need anything?" voiced Calcifer, who has short spiky dark blue hair, with icy-blue for eyes, standing at a height of 6'1. He was known to be the most protective of the group as he cares strongly for all those he loves and will protect them at all costs.

"Master Ryoma, is there anything wrong? It's a little strange for you to not talk to us in weeks, master. I hope we haven't caused you any distress or any of the sort. For if we did, we are sorry?!" questioned a slightly worried Janus, as this man had shoulder length of blond hair, with slightly dark purple colored for eyes, and standing at 6'1. He was known to be more like a mother hen, trying to look after everyone, and a little worrywart most of the times.

"Listen, Master Ryoma, I hope that your alright. If you need anything, don't hesitate to let us know. Like Janus said, we apologize if we did anything wrong." said Zai, wondering if they were the ones to have brought the change of their master. Zai, in the other hand was more of the normal one in the group, he has long black hair with red highlights, stopping at mid-back and was tide in a leather strap; is 6'2 in height, and has ruby for eyes.

"..." silence was the only thing that was said or more like what wasn't said by the last member, as this handsome man was the tallest of the group, standing at a good height of 6'4, a six pack body that any of the normal male species would die for. He was known as Zypher, the leader and first in command of the Guardians. He has silver colored hair, with enchanting metallic silver and blue for eyes. He was truly a mystery, that not even Ryoma could decipher or figure out.

Seeing all their faces, he should have guessed that he made them all a little worried, and Ryoma couldn't help but feel a little guilty as he kind of guessed that they felt a little abandoned. So instead he quickly reassured them that he was fine and that there wasn't anything to accuse them of anything.

"Minna, gomen. Axel, I'm alright. No, I don't need anything, Calcifer. And no you guys didn't do anything wrong, Janus, so don't worry yourself over it. Arigato, Zai. You don't really need to apologize, you guys have done nothing wrong. And lastly, I missed you too, Zypher." Ryoma sincerely apologized, though he sarcastically rolled his eyes, when he looked at the silver haired man, when he said his last words.

"You see, there was just something on my mind for the last couple of weeks that I've felt a little uncomfortable about. The thing is, my lovers, teammates from Seigaku, Hyotei, Rikkaidai, Fudomine, and some other players from St. Rudolph, Rokkaku and Yamabuki are all going for a training session somewhere here in Japan." Ryoma added, face turning into a small frown as he thought more about the situation. "I think that it's a little strange that we all don't even know where we are going, and I have a bad feeling about the whole thing. That's why I haven't been able to talk to any of you since I've been so distracted by the news, and for that I'm sorry again."

"It's no problem, master. We all understand now after explaining the whole story for us," voiced the second in command of The Guardians. As heads were turned in motion, and murmuring sighs of relief went around the group.

"Listen minna, how many times do I have to tell you all that you don't need to address me with any kind of honorary words such as...My Lord, My Sire, and especially not My Master as it can be taken in a wrong way if anyone finds out. Plus, you've all been there for me for how many years now? You're all basically my nii-sans, so why can't you all just drop such names for me," Ryoma sighed, knowing that try as he might, the older males will surely continue their ways of greeting.

"I don't believe we are all able to stop most of our ways Mas-...I mean Ryoma-kun, for we mostly respect you and care for you since you are rightfully our Master. You care for us as well, and have made us feel useful for the past sixteen years, and we hope to continue to serve you, for that is our duty," Zai respectfully bowed his head again, as he explained once more why it is important to them that they all show respect, as the others copied his movement. "After all, you are the soul heir of one of the most powerful families ever since the start of both of your parent's lineage, going all the way back to the era of when magick all started for humans."

The Tennis no Oujisama, knew that his raven-red haired guardian was completely right, he just didn't know what to do as he told them time and time again that they are all free to use his given name. But what can anyone do when stubborness basically over rules all kind of expectations. He wished that he was able to have a comeback over the conversation, but nothing seems to pop up in his mind. Though he didn't have anymore say in the matter, when he heard the familiar voices of four individuals walking towards the music room, knowing that his lovers knew exactly where he would be if he was not in the tennis courts, or in their shared bedroom.

"Alright, alright. Listen, I'll call the five of you as soon as I have the chance. That I promise. By the way Zypher, I actually want to talk to you privately, but it would have to be at a later time. Arigato...Axel, Calcifer, Janus, Zai, and you too Zypher," whispered the teenager, waving his hand a little, before all five of the familiar figures of his most trusted friends and allies disappeared in seconds by five different aurora of lights. Good thing too, because it was at the same time that the door of the room was opened and his lovers walked in.

**TBC**

* * *

**Arigato minna, if you came by and read this. Hope that everyone took an interests in the story. Also, the first chapter is basically just an introduction and also little more about the FIVE guardians and who they serve. I don't know if my descriptions were that good for people to tell them apart and to remember, but if anyone does have a problem, I'm sorry that it wasn't up to your expectations. I've just had this idea going on in my head for the longest time and here it is. **


	2. Loving Four People

**Author's Note: **I just wanted to say my Thanks to all those who left me such wonderful reviews. I'm actually quite glad that mostly everyone likes it and finds it really interesting. Well, here is another chapter, so hope you guys enjoy it! **;P**

"**Blah! Blah! Blah!"**- the **Bold **means that its going to be a mental link between Ryoma and the Guardians.

"_Flashbacks"_- the _Italics_ with two quotation marks means that its going to be a flashback or memory of sorts.

'_Blah! Blah! Blah!'_- the _Italics_ with one quotation mark are going to be an inward talking or someone's thoughts.

* * *

Before his lovers had gone and opened the door to the entry of the music room, Ryoma brought himself to lie back down in the lounge chair, after his Guardians left the scene. With his eyes close, he didn't really need to wait long when he heard the footsteps of four people coming right towards him. At first, he didn't really know what to think or say about the whole relaxing and training gathering that he and everyone else had to partake as he thought it would also be a good idea.

Just remembering the conversation that he had two weeks ago with Kikumaru-sempai first, and later on with his sempai-tachi, he didn't know what to expect. Receiving the news from Ryuuzaki-sensei, much to their surprise and relief, who stayed as their coach, said that mostly all the people they've come to know are also going to be there and participate. Which wasn't so bad, since mostly everyone basically knows each other.

-O-_Flashback_-O-

_Two students could be seen walking down in an empty hallway of Seishun High Academy, carrying what seems to be loads of books in their hands. The first third year had bright reddish for hair, had sky blue eyes and a pretty impressive height of 5'10. While his companion on the other hand was…also a third year, was much shorter in stature with raven-black hair and green for highlights. _

_These two were part of the notorious members of the Tennis club, while one is a regular, the other was the team's manager. Both students fell into a comfortable chatter, having a small conversation, as news in the last minute had gotten around that the red-head had thought that it would be wise to share it with his long time friend and kohai. _

_"Nya, Ochibi-did you know that there is going to be a meeting for all of us regulars today during lunch at coach Ryuuzaki's office? I wonder what it could be about? Do you know anything, Ryoma-kun?" asked the ever enthusiastic, number one acrobatic and doubles specialist, named Kikumaru Eiji. Turning his head sideways, so that he could take a look at the self-proclaimed prodigy's reaction. _

_"Eiji-sempai, if I had known about it, I'm pretty sure I would have been told about what is going to happen. I would have also passed on the information to everyone since it is one of my responsibilities to let everyone know such information. So no, I don't know more anything about the meeting than what you just told me right now." Ryoma smartly replied, only getting a pout in return as usual from the other teen._

_'I'm as lost as you are Eiji-sempai. I didn't even know about it until you told me, and come to think of it, this whole thing sounds a little disturbing. Usually Ryuuzaki-sensei would have told me such things right away, but just knowing it now, doesn't make any sense.' Ryoma thought to himself._

_"Ochibi, you didn't have to say it like that. Plus, I think it's weird that this meeting wasn't told beforehand anyway. Ne, come on, we'll just have to see later cause we have to hurry and give these books to minna-san in our class." Eiji shrugged his shoulders after making the statement, dismissing Ryoma's own usual blatant behavior in return. Only speeding up after remembering that both of them were sent out to do a job and didn't know how long they've been sidetracked._

_Ryoma knew that both he and his sempai have only left their class in less than ten minutes ago to gather some books from the library. But thought the same, and so he hurried his pace as well, books still fully secured in his hands._

_"Hai! Come on Eiji-sempai, you are starting to fall behind." The shorter teen told his sempai loudly, as he sped up and turned his head back to give the older student a cheeky smirk._

_Kikumaru wailed as he saw Echizen speed up to go back to class and so he high tailed it out of where he was and slowed his pace after he caught up with his friend. Both didn't take that long and arrived in their class in less than five minutes tops, since they are athletic people to begin with, reaching the class was no problem on their part. _

_Whom they've also shared with several of the regulars which was Oishi Shuichirou (vice-captain and mother hen of the team), Kawamura Takashi (the all powerhouse holder), and much to their horror...the infamous icky juice maker, Inui Sadaharu (a.k.a the data specialist). Though it was sad that Fuji and Tezuka was not in the same class as them, Ryoma was still pleased to know that their class was just right next door to theirs. While on the other hand, Kaidoh Kaoru (the shy-hissing viper of the bunch) and Momoshiro Takeshi (the other friendly power holder) were both in the same class, below the third year building. So, they all had taken advantage of walking together when it was time for either lunch, an assembly, or even an after school practice. _

_When the books were finally handed out and class had fully started with the subjects of History, the prince of tennis was beyond anyone else's reach as he focused solely on what the outside world could offer (or thinking about a meeting), as no one dared to disturb him, even the teacher himself. The sensei knew he learned his lesson alright and to deal with one Echizen Ryoma means its going to be a one brutal-one-sided battle that has already been won. __Much to the surprise of the others, they didn't know how shocking it was at first, that their freshman friend/teammate from middle school, had suddenly showed up and told everyone that he was a third year also._

_They were told by Ryoma, that he had taken an acceleration assessment that brought him to skip two grade levels for his excellent performances in the exams. Of course, the others could only stare at the other in shock before all had gathered around him and gave him their warm welcomes. Minna-san knew that he was well in academics, but they didn't realize how knowledgeable he was in the first place._

_But when it came down to History,…Oishi, Kikumaru, Inui and Kawamura later found that it was one of Ryoma's favorite class. Why, if people ask…well the boy basically seemed to know everything that the sensei can throw at him. Due to an incident when Ryoma had fallen asleep in class one day, the teacher saw and decided to give the boy a lesson, but instead of disciplining the child, the teacher (with much embarrassment on his part) and students alike were shocked to find that Ryoma had answered by not only giving the correct answers but he went further into the lesson of the subject himself._

_It wasn't about forty-five minutes later, as time have come and gone, that the class bell that signaled that it was finally time for lunch, Ryoma had gathered all his stuff and waited for the rest of his sempais to finish too. As Ryoma was the first to head out the door, when the others were finally ready, he bumped into a person in front of him, only to see two out of his four lovers blocking his way. _

_Scowling at Fuji first, for standing in his way, but seconds later he ended up giving the both of them a small smile, as he was suddenly pulled to go in between the two persons who are none other than Tezuka and Fuji. Flocking themselves and looking like as if both of them were his personal bodyguards, they all headed out and walked off towards Ryuuzaki-sensei's office. While in the backround, he could hear most of his sempai's chuckles or laughter about the whole sight. So right then and there, Ryoma for the first time felt like he wanted to just roll his eyes up to the heaven and ask, why oh why does he have to have such protective boyfriends (even though he really didn't mind). Plus, how could he forget his own Guardians to begin with and there is like FIVE of them instead of four._

-O-_End of Flashback_-O-

Ryoma didn't have much time to contemplate the rest of the memories about what happened before and after the meeting. As he was taken out of his thoughts by the feeling of someone caressing his left cheek, and so he opened his eyes to stare at four pairs of curious ones that held a mixed of concern in them, as they all continued to stare right back at him. He noticed that all four of them were surrounding him in a circle, as Tezuka Kunimitsu was sitting on his left, then followed by Fuji Syusuke near his left thigh, Sanada Genichirou was on the other side of his right thigh, and of course Ore-sama himself... Atobe Keigo on his right.

Giving them all a warm rare smile that only the four have always received, the youngest lover reassured them that he was alright. First, he took the hand that was touching him, a.k.a. Kunimitsu's and slightly tugged him towards himself so that Kunimitsu's mouth had gently made contact with his lips. Both sharing a tender moment of a minute or so kiss, that after Ryoma pulled away slowly, he smiled again and moved to give Syusuke, Genichirou, and lastly Keigo their shares.

The first person to speak up first was Keigo as he asked, "Ne, brat, why are you looking like that. Aren't you a little excited that we're all going to be going away for awhile, just the five of us and our teammates?"

Ryoma gave Keigo a nod for an answer but decided to speak about what his minds been wanting to say for the last couple of days now.

"Ano, Mitsu-chan, Syuu-chan, Gen-chan, Kei-chan, it's not as if I'm not all happy about the trip, it's just that don't you all think that it's a little strange that were just going to a place we don't even know about? I can't shake the feeling that something is going to go all wrong and something bad might happen. Is it wrong of me to think that way? I just don't want anything to happen to sempai-tachi and especially not to the four of you!"

The four older boyfriends of the Tennis no Oujisama, didn't know what to say. When was it that they have ever seen Ryoma look so sad for his eyes looked at them with a pleading expression or even concerned about something or anything. This was the first time that Ryoma has ever shown them any real genuine concern (Ryoma's too shy to admit or show that he actually really does care :D) for not only them but for the rest of the others as well.

Not knowing what else to do, all four of the boys had gathered the short male into a group hug, as most of them caressed his cheeks, lips and hair...trying to tell him that he had every right to be worried.

"Ryo-chan, it's going to be alright. You have every right to be worried because we all understand on what your trying to say. You know I wouldn't go anywhere too if I don't know where it is. But I guess the thrill of finding a place of the unknown, with all of you plus a get-away, just got to me and I didn't think anymore about it." Syusuke told his greenish-raven haired boyfriend, as he gave those tempting soft lips of his uke another swift kiss.

"I agree with Syusuke on that one, but I actually want to go so that everyone can have the time they need to really relax for once and to enjoy ourselves. With the adults and the senseis not being there with us, I thought it got even better. So this Ore-sama will for sure have fun with you and Gen-chan, Syuu-chan and Mitsu-chan." Keigo explained his own reasons, smiling at the same time as he ruffled Ryoma's hair in the process with an affectionate gesture.

"Hai, Ryo-chan. If anything were to happen to you, you know that we'll all be there for you. Don't think it's just us, since we all know that you have friends that would protect you too," Genichirou replied as he took his turn to squeeze the young teen by the hands.

"As much as I want to agree with what Syusuke said about the get-away, along with Keigo's concern about minna-san's relaxation and training, I mostly agree with Genichirou. Ryuuzaki-sensei is an adult that I have no problem trusting, and hopefully we find ourselves enjoying our small vacation. Don't worry anymore Ryo-chan, we will all be there." Kunimitsu wisely said, as he took the golden-amber eyed boy's chin and softly layed his mouth against his once more.

The sixteen years old couldn't handle it anymore, his body was starting to heat up from all the things that his boyfriends were doing to him. He practically moaned out loud as he felt two people latch onto his suddenly exposed shoulder blades. Ryoma didn't even know when or how the buttons to his favorite green muscled shirt was unbuttoned all the way through, as his white tank was shown out in the open.

He knew that they were all trying to distract him and trying to make him feel better, but he just couldn't help by not forgetting about the whole trip. His mind was bugging him and his powers alone was ringing with warning bells about something. He knew he didn't want to ruin the mood, but he had to make them listen.

_'Ugh, sometimes having boyfriends such as them are the best, but right now they are really testing my nerves. Kami-sama knows that I love them, but all I'm trying to say is that something in my gut is calling all my WARNING_(1)_ bells to go off in haywire.' _Ryoma sighed, as he slowly released himself from his lovers' seductive hold and slowly started to get up from the lounge chair. He quickly made his way to the door, but before he opened it even though his hand was already poised to do so, he gazed back to look at his lovers.

"Gomen. Don't think I don't want to jump all of you right now, but when I think you guys are all ready for what I really have to say and to really listen to me, I'll come back. Right now, I think I need to cool my head off. So, I'm going to go back at my parent's house for a couple of hours, and no I'm not mad, just a little frustrated." Echizen voiced out, before opening the door and walking out as the door slammed closed afterwards, leaving four bewildered, a little shocked, and concerned boyfriends behind.

It only took Ryoma about twenty minutes to get driven back to his parent's house as he thanked good old Robert, who in fact, was actually Keigo's Head Butler in the Atobe mansion, for the favor. As he waved a goodbye to the man, the teen opened the gate to his old home (he had to call it that) ever since he started to live with all of his lovers in the Atobe mansion, though his parents have told him he was always welcome to come back home along with his boyfriends.

His parents were actually both supportive ever since he came out of the closet, and he was later hesitant to admit that he did not only fall in love with one person...but _four_ instead. Of course, that brought a little hysterical scene with his oyaji, but the man to his surprise later told him that he was alright with it, knowing that his son was never really interested with females to start off with.

After all, don't all parents need to be a little observant about their children and much to the surprise of Ryoma and his mom, his dad for the first time acted as his real adult persona. Though it was all shattered as he asked Ryoma to bring his beautiful boyfriend Shusuke, and he was glad that his mom had smacked his dad over the head first or else he would have castrated the man himself.

When he got to the front door of the house, he pressed the doorbell and waited for a couple of seconds until he heard footsteps coming right away. He didn't have to wait long as the door was yanked opened and his father grabbed him in a big hug, making it rival to Eiji-sempai's own big bear hugs.

"Whoa, seishounen, I didn't think you'd ever come back. Hahaha...joking, joking, wait until your okaa-san sees you, I think she actually misses her baby boy, ne?" Nanjiroh told his son, as he took the boy and led him back through the kitchen. "Ne, Rinko-chan, try to guess who came to visit us today?"

"Nanjiroh, if it is one of your sick jokes about some girl asking to take shelter in our home because there is a storm outside and could not find a place to stay, then no. I'm not going to listen to anymore of your outrageous sense of humor because I-," Echizen Rinko told her husband in a small huff, as she was too busy chopping up some vegetables. But half way through her one sided ranting, she finally heard someone speak, as this very familiar sound..._definitely_ did not sound or belong to a girl for that matter.

Ryoma just looked at his baka oyaji and scowled at him as his dad could only put a hand behind his head to scratch at his hair, actually missing that so called face of his talented son but knew he was going to be ganged up soon enough.

So saving his mom for an early heart attack, Ryoma had decided to speak up. "Ne, okaa-san, is it alright if I can stay here for a little while?"

Rinko had dropped whatever she was doing, as she whirled around to face her only son, and was in front of him in no time, folding him into an embrace. She couldn't believe that her son came back to visit them so soon. He did move out about eight months ago, though he did come every once in awhile to say "Hi" or eat lunch/dinner with them.

"Ne, Ryoma, this is a small surprise. Is there anything wrong between you and your boyfriends, that you had to come back here and bother me and your okaa-san," the prodigy's otou-san asked his child a little rudely, earning him a loud smack over the head from his wife.

"It's alright to come here whenever you like, Ryoma. You know your always welcome to do so. If there is fights going on between yourself and your boyfriends, just make sure you all settle the problem. I know your not one to run away from such issues, plus don't listen to your dad, I had to confiscate some of his stash while your cousin, Nanako-chan had come over for lunch." Rinko assured her son and giving her husband a death glare to shut him up as the man was about to open his mouth again.

Shaking his head, he guessed that there are some people in the world that would never change and that included his dad, he returned his mom's hug, before letting go.

"Arigato, okaa-san. There isn't anything wrong between us, and we're not fighting. I just felt that I needed to have a fresh air because I have some things to think about." Ryoma informed his parents, shrugging as he didn't really want them to get involved since it was his business. "Is it okay if I can go lie down in my old bedroom?"

"Sure. I'll come up to wake you if you happen to fall asleep. Go ahead and rest Ryoma, welcome home again." Rinko told her son, waving him off to go and rest.

The third year student gave his parents his thanks again, before walking to go up the stairs to his old room. Feeling a little nostalgic as he missed Karupin who was back in the Atobe mansion. He opened the door and closed it as he strolled straight to his old bed and layed himself down. He didn't know it, but when he was completely spacing out, his memories of when he first got together with his lovers popped on his mind.

-O-_Flashback_-O-

_It all started when his Tezuka-buchou asked him to play against him somewhere near an underground train station during his freshman year in Seishun Gakuen, that he didn't realize it then that learning all the moves from his oyaji wasn't going to help him further polish his own skills. Though after playing against his buchou who basically sacrificed his own arm to help him show the right of way of finding his own play, he had lost badly against him. Though it was all thanks to his sempai who made him realize that he wanted to be stronger, faster and to prepare his body and mind to be able to beat those who stand in his way. Tezuka Kunimitsu, the handsome buchou of the Seigaku team, was the first person that he had ever felt attracted to._

_After Kunimitsu left to take care of his arm in Germany (in which he felt a little sad after he left but didn't show it), it was common knowledge that Ryoma was one to stick with the people who he felt was up to his standards and to be able to play against him, and so...it turned out to be his one and only Fuji-sempai. Everyone knew that after Tezuka left, Ryoma had taken to play with Syusuke more and more during practices, and the fact that his attraction for Kunimitsu was still there, Syusuke brought out this type of excitement coursing through his veins. That it made Ryoma want to test his limit and he knew his sempai would be able to offer such a thing since he was a formidable opponent. That there was his second attraction, to none other than the beautiful resident tensai, Fuji Syusuke._

_The first time he saw Keigo, who he thought was also handsome, was when he went against Kunimitsu in the Kanto Regional Tournament. The young prodigy of Seigaku didn't know what to say when Keigo had beaten Kunimitsu, he was shocked of course since Kunimitsu had beaten him, it made feel as if he was in a low scale among these top players that are suddenly popping out of no where and that it included the monkey king himself. He later dubbed Keigo that as he was put off by the way how he acted "all mighty and you are all so totally below me" attitude made Ryoma tease him about it. But he knew one thing for sure, the all attractive and rich buchou of Hyotei, Atobe Keigo was his third prey in his attraction lists._

_If he was told that he was crazy for liking more than one person, then he was even more crazy to like four people. You see, the last person that he would have ever felt anything for was none other Sanada Genichirou, the emperor of Rikkaidai. How it all happened, he didn't really know anymore. The first time he saw him was when he was training by targeting water droplets and Ryoma recognized him to be of Rikkaidai because of his picture, and it was thanks to when his Inui-sempai showed the pictures of each and everyone of Rikkaidai's regulars. It was then that Ryoma couldn't forget his face, as this person had reminded him of his Kunimitsu, though he was different in every sense. When he had asked the fuku-buchou to play against him, he never imagined that he would lose that badly, making the score 6-0 to Sanada. _

_But the whole liking four people escalated when they all met up in the try-outs for the Junior Selection Camp that was going against the U.S., although Kunimitsu became the Manager of the chosen representatives of Japan. Ryoma didn't know how to react when he was told to share a room with Shusuke because Kunimitsu had his own just right across from them and Keigo and Genichirou both shared one next to theirs._

_It really didn't help him any, whenever Shusuke was changing in front of him. But he knew that while he was there in the camp, he wanted to be able to concentrate to the best of his abilities and to be able to be one of the representatives of Japan. Though he was thankful to Kami-sama for actually being able to see and play against the four of them. After the whole fiasco with Kevin and Japan winning the title of the tournaments, people would say that life became all normal once again._

_Sadly, it wasn't so for Ryoma. He was debating whether he should confess or not, but he didn't have to wait any longer because something happened while he was walking home one day from school. He was so distracted that he didn't even know that a limousine was tailing him for the last ten minutes. All he could think about at the time was how Kunimitsu still had a week before he was about to go back to Germany. He thought that it would be nice to confess to him first, but the next thing Ryoma knew was that he yelped as he was grabbed by his right hand and was pulled inside the limousine._

_As Ryoma's sense was in overdrive and he was ready to defend himself, he finally noticed that he was laying down on someone's lap, no-actually make that two people's lap as he felt someone rubbing his ass. He knew his face was sporting a major blush as he turned his head to see who was doing it, a death glare ready for action on his eyes, though to his complete surprise, his jaw literally dropped instead._

_"T-Tezuka-buchou! What's going on? And F-Fuji-sempai, can you please stop doing that." Ryoma asked, the blush was still in full bloom on his face. Realizing that it was Fuji-sempai who was groping his ass in a sexual way. 'I can't believe it, is this really happening? I mean sure I wanted them to touch me but I never thought it would be so soon. Come to think of it, I didn't know that Tezuka-buchou or Fuji-sempai have a limousine.' Ryoma thought._

_"Ne, brat when are you going to realize that Tezuka and Fuji are not the only ones in here. Be grateful that Ore-sama likes your presence so much that you are here." Atobe replied as he along with Sanada waited for the younger boy to notice their company._

_The golden eyed kid's automatic reply came out of his mouth before he could even think, "Che, whatever. I don't think your all that, thinking that the whole world revolves around you...holy crap! When did y-you get h-here, MONKEY KING!!"_

_Ryoma pointed a shaky finger right at Atobe (who he recognized quickly as the voice of Hyotei's buchou) and spotted Sanada sitting right next to him, too._

_"Calm down, Ryoma-chan. It's okay, we're all here because we came to an agreement of sorts and thought that it would be nice to share it with you, since you are the topic of the conversation." Syusuke smiled and told the boy, as he and Kunimitsu pulled the boy to sit between them._

_Looking curiously at all four of them, he didn't know what to do. But it wasn't even a minute later until he found someone kissing the breath out of him, as he looked on with shock as Genichirou was the first to steal away his first kiss. It was then followed by Keigo, Kunimitsu and finally Syusuke. Leaving him panting in almost out of breath as he found four lustful stares along with something else in all their faces, as he knew what they all wanted. Though he really couldn't imagine that it was happening at that time. For at that moment, Ryoma had one thing going on in his mind, he didn't know when or why but he was totally captivated and seriously in love with all four of these handsome and talented people._

-O-_End of Flashback_-O-

For the second time that day, the greenish-haired youth felt someone touching his cheeks and found four familiar pairs of eyes staring right at him again. He didn't know what came over him but the overwhelming need to be folded into their arms came into his mind. Not caring that several hours have passed and that his lovers were worried about him and so there they were, waiting for him so that they can take their beloved uke back home. He just grabbed the person closest to him, which was Keigo and cuddled up to him. Moments later the both of them were enfolded in another three pairs of arms around his bed.

All not noticing the figure of Rinko and Nanjiroh by the door, staring at the cutest sight that they've ever seen, that even Nanjiroh could only smile and shake his head, as he was thankful to Kami-sama that his son was not only gifted with one boyfriend who loves him, but four to be exact. Rinko slowly reached for the door handle and closed it slowly and silently so as to not bother the scene before her.

**TBC**

* * *

**Author's Note: For all those who thought that this one was going to be a little against fic, it's NOT! I just wanted to make Ryoma a little OOC because he has every right to do so when something is glooming in the future. Also please tell me what you thought and I somehow ended up writing more than I needed but oh wells. Sorry that I didn't get to bring out my own characters into play in this chapter but for sure in the next chapters, since they are important.**

**(1)Ryoma has a defensive mechanism whenever something bad is about to happen, though Ryoma does sometimes dismiss its warning prefering to find out on his own. His powers are basically unlimited, meaning that he can make new spells or magick that he has not learned, suddenly work against his enemies on the first try, without the help of his Guardians.**


	3. Dinner With the Parents and Make Up Sex?

**Author's Note:** Arigato Gozaimasu, Minna!!! But I would like to sincerely apologize first for letting everyone think that this story will not go on any longer. Along with my other stories if some of you people read those too. Since I've been really side tracked and life outside of fan fiction can be really busy. And lets just say, I've been in a lot of pain for a while that got me put off from writing. But I'm still super glad to have all the supports of people who put this story in their favorite and alert lists. That just lets me know along with the people who reviewed that you all love it. So, I'm sorry to say again that it took me this long for the next chap to arrive.

**Here is a little more information about The Guardians and Ryoma:**

**Zypher:** Is the handsome and tallest leader and first in command of the bunch. He is strong and immortal and could only die if he fights a God. He is 6'4 in height, has silver colored hair, with cold calculating metallic silver and blue for eyes. He is known to be cold hearted, but shows from time to time that he does care for his loved ones. The rest of the four of The Guardians are his mates. His outfit falls into a traditional type of robes. It's made out of black, silver, and white silk material, but it also contains a very strong protective magick that bypasses any lethal injuries to the body.** (A/N: Their outfit is going to be like Yue's robes in Cardcaptors but in different shades of colors...basically their outfits will fall into their element colors...just to point out to people before hand. So check it out first if you don't know what it looks like. Arigato!)**

_**Powers:**_ He controls the element of Void, which also means the "Sky" or "Heaven". He is able to control pure and creative energy around him. He is a warrior that is properly attuned to the Void where he can sense his surrounding and act without thinking, and without using his physical senses. Although, he still has other powers that are unknown to himself and his master, and will only be revealed all in due time. But there is a rumor (made by The Keeper of Secrets) that he can make a vortex or a black hole appear at any given time, which is a very strong gift to have.

**Axel:** Is the beautiful second in command of the group and is the peacemaker. He is an immortal and has been with the group for many millennia's or however long they've all met. He has a calm and gentle like manner and cares deeply for all his lovers and master. He has long raven-black hair, with mesmerizing emerald green for eyes, and stands to be 5'10 in height. His outfit consists of white, silver, and green silky strong materials.

**_Powers:_** He controls the element of Earth, which also means the "Hard" and "Solid" objects of the world. He is also a great warrior that associates well with his element that can be utilized by using his emotions. He was known to use his stubbornness, stability, physicality, and even gravity to fend off enemies. Most of his powers are unknown as well and only time will tell when they can be revealed. Rumor has it (by The Keeper of Secrets) that he is able to control time, whether it goes forward (future), backwards (past), and even open up different dimensions if he wanted too; but nobody is really sure, for it has not been proven before or have any real physical evidence.

**Calcifer:** Is the most protective of the group. He is easily tempered if antagonized and very defensive. He also cares strongly for all those he loves and will protect them at all costs. He has short spiky dark blue hair, with icy-blue for eyes, and stands at a height of 6'1. He is also an immortal and can only be killed or totally injured by a God. The outfit he wears are in white, silver, and dark indigo silky material.

**_Powers:_** He controls the element of Water, which also means the "Fluid", "Flowing" and "Formless" objects in the world. He is able to associate well with water, plants, and even gain control of the environment by growing and changing and even adapting to any surrounding area. He can utilize his powers by emotions as well. Defensiveness, adaptability, flexibility, and magnetism are some of the things that can be described about his particular power. Making ice is one of his strongest points.

**Janus:** Is known to be the mother hen of the group, who tries to look after everyone he cares for. He is a carefree and an open-minded individual who is easily liked as well. He is the strategist of the bunch, but can also be easily swayed to do anything if given a sweet or a.k.a. chocolates. He stands at an impressive height of 6'0, who has stylishly shoulder length of sunny blond hair, with slightly dark purple colored for eyes. His outfit is of white, silver, and yellow material made out of a protective silk.

**_Powers:_** He controls the element of Wind, which also means the "Flight" and "Freedom". He is able to use his powers without any restriction, and is able to use even air, smoke and etc. for his purposes if he so chooses. He is known for his knowledge and experiences in battles, and can easily find any weaknesses or flaws from any of his opponents. His compassion, will, and wisdom are his strongest points. Making storms and such are one of his specialties.

**Zai:** Is the most normal one in the group, although he can sometimes be hot headed, temperamental, and will fight and defend any of his lovers' or masters' honor if threatened or ridiculed. He is sweet and passionate. He has long black hair with red highlights, stopping at mid-back and is tide in a dark leather strap; is 6'2 in height, and has ruby eyes. He is also known for his jokes and playfulness, but cares deeply for his master and lovers too. His outfit consists of white, silver, and red material made out of silk.

**_Powers:_** He controls the element of Fire, which also means the "Forceful" and "Energetic" of the elements. He has a strong driving force and cannot easily be extinguished. He is passionate and his emotions are his strongest will. He is an excellent warrior that is always driven by motivation and desire to protect. He is also able to use heat, flames, and even lightning when he fights. He is one of the most outgoing spirit of The Guardians.

**Echizen Ryoma:** Is the true heir "Master" of the five Guardians. He has always known that he had, had them ever since he can remember. He is one of the most powerful generations to come out of his father's and mother's line in the magick field. He has been trained ever since he can talk and walk. He has fought many battles and gone through so many trials, throughout the years, that sooner or later, the relationship he had with his guardians had become from allies, to friendships, and to finally end in brotherhood. The game of Tennis has also become one of his outlets, that lets him release some of the energy he hasn't used up from all the fighting or the stress. It also became a major part of his life that eventually led him to find his own soul mates. He can also be called an onmyouji, a.k.a. spirit master. When he turns into his battle forms, his clothes automatically changes into tight black leather pants, a short silver muscled shirt under a quarter sleeve leather jacket that ends through his ankles. While a slit is cut down the middle back of the jacket, which tops the outfit off by wearing black boots adorned by silver buckles, and a black fingerless glove on his left hand makes up the rest of his outfit. Leaving his right hand to be expose and shows an intricate tattoo made up of a unique runes of stars, lines and marks.

_**Powers:**_ Some of his powers are still unknown, but he is able to make his own spells. He is a genius and a prodigy, in where he is able to use his energy, magic, and mental focus wisely. He has graduated from all forms of martials arts, ranging from any types of fighting skills, although his magical inheritance is his greatest asset. His powers are basically unlimited. He has a defensive mechanism that lets him know when things are about to happen, not like seeing the future or anything, but more of his insticts telling him that something foreboding is about to occur. He is able to use any forms of weaponry, but he prefers to use a sword, scythe, and knives. Ryoma can also manipulate air, water, fire, wind, and void into his attacks thanks to his connections with his protectors. He can uplift a forcefield projection, talk to his guardians via telepathically, and can draw energy seemingly from out of no where into his hands (or legs-given the situations), making a ball of light energy. He is also able to summon different Semi-Gods as his last resorts. His signature colors are white, gold, silver, and emerald.

**The Keeper of Secrets:** Is a very old and powerful ancient tome that holds the truth of how the world have come to be. It holds everything about the history of the world. It holds basically everything that deals with the most prominent families (that are in league of the magical society) in the world and how powerful they are (as well as their background). It shows a lists of allies and enemies from the very first war all through the present time. The details of any long lasting battles, names of any rising evil spirits or demons, and etc. can be found. The ancient book also has started to develop a sentient mind and nobody can rewrite anything inside, let alone touch it if it has any ill or deceit intent act towards it. The book has been kept safe for many millenniums and is not to be opened anytime soon. It has been foretold that the only way to seek out the book, is to find the master of the Guardians. Which in this case, the book is in capable hands.

**P.S.: I am not trying to make Ryoma seem like his invisible, all powerful, and won't be hurt easily. It's just that, ever since he was able to walk and talk, that everything in his life was focused on controlling his powers, having the biggest responsibility fighting for the Light and also having to command five other supernatural beings all at the same time. Makes him more mature than most people his age, add in his intelligence which goes to say that he already had it in the original POT series. So thus, that is how he became known as a prodigy/genius because he had to grow up early to continue his families' legacy.

* * *

**

**:oOoOT5oOo: :oOoOT5oOo: :oOoOT5oOo: :oOoOT5oOo: :oOoOT5oOo: :oOoOT5oOo: :oOoOT5oOo: :oOoOT5oOo: :oOoOT5oOo: :oOoOT5oOo: :oOoOT5oOo: ****:oOoOT5oOo:**

**

* * *

**

After the five lovers have stayed inside their formed circle, they all pulled apart slowly, not hearing at all as Ryoma's okaa-san closed the door for a much needed privacy.

"Ne, Ryoma-chan? We want to apologize about not taking you seriously earlier. We thought that you'd be happy to know that we'd all have a vacation together and have some fun." Syusuke spoked softly, as he caressed one of the boy's soft cheek with his right hand.

"Iie, it's alright. No one really has to apologize, since no one is at fault and it's just that I've been feeling uneasy about our trip. Don't get me wrong, I've been wanting to go somewhere and relax with all of you, but still..." Ryoma murmured, taking the blue eye's hand that was already on his cheek and covering it with one of his own.

All the while giving all his lovers a soft smile, that almost made the four older boys surrender and take their uke-ish lover, right then and there. Not caring whether they were still in the Echizen household or not, and the fact that Ryoma's parents was also downstairs-be damned.

Gulping loudly as to not give into the temptation, Keigo noticed that the other three were no better than he was in holding back.

As Keigo thought that it'd be the perfect time instead, to make their move on their youngest lover when they all get back to his house. Maybe to discuss more of the issues that Ryoma seems to have about the trip when they get back to the Atobe mansion later.

"It's been about two and a half hours since you left us Ryoma. I think it's a good idea for us to head down in the dining room, since your parents told us that you have not eaten anything yet. What do you say?" Keigo asked, while seductively whispering it on the prodigy's ear, though still loud enough for the others to hear.

Ryoma-oblivious to the whole exchanges, gave a slight shiver. Just as he moved closer to Genichirou that was sitting on his left who was softly caressing his firmed stomach inside his shirt, while he on the other hand started running his free hand onto Kunimitsu's silky hair, as his glasses wearing lover's head was settled onto his lap.

Leaving Syusuke to wrap his hands around the prince's waists, as he situated himself by leaning onto Ryoma's back, while Keigo was to the prince's right and was touching him on his sides.

Sighing since he didn't want to leave his comfortable spot, especially being surrounded by his lovers protective hold, Ryoma answered his charming lover.

"Hai. I guess we should head down now. Demo, it doesn't mean I'd like it since I'd be leaving my place between all of you." Ryoma resignedly pointed out, before giving out his usual smirk.

"Alright gaki. Don't worry, when we get home later, we want to talk more of this situation with you. Since we don't want to force you to have to go on a trip that you don't want to go to. So anyway, lets all go downstairs before Nanjirou-san comes up here and thinks were doing something naughty with you, Ryo-chan." Keigo added a little cheekily, sharing some looks with the others who all nodded, before taking turns in giving their shorter lover a chaste kiss on the lips.

It wasn't long before all the others, one by one, started to stand up and remove themselves around Ryoma. It took about a couple of minutes to situate their clothes to their proper place, before heading down and not wanting Ryoma's parents to think that they had done more than making out.

As they all headed downstairs, it didn't take long for all of them to start piling themselves around the dining room table. Which Ryoma's okaa-san took it upon herself to greet all the handsome bishounens with her usual warm smile.

"Welcome and sit wherever you would like boys. It was nice to see all of you dears again. I'm glad that you all have been doing good from what I heard from Ryoma when he comes and visits."

All four boyfriends of Ryoma nodded, before they all decided to split, where Ryoma sat in the middle of Genichirou and Kunimitsu, while facing across them were Syusuke and Keigo. Making his parents sitting at both ends of the dining table.

Nanjirou just gave the boys his usual 'Yo brats!' greeting, followed by a big grin plastered on the old man's face. Before looking back down on the newspapers he held in his hand, and ignoring everyone else around him again, while letting out hysterical giggles once in a while. Causing Rinko, Ryoma and his lovers to shake their heads at the immature display of the famous 'Samurai Nanjirou'.

In spite of themselves, and also out of curiosity, all four boyfriends couldn't help but fathom and wonder why Ryoma's dad would want to read the newspaper in such a late hour. But letting it go was the best option, as they all couldn't figure out Nanjirou's odd behavior at times.

"Arigato, Rinko-chan. And yes, we have been doing good and actually quite glad that we would be able to relax soon enough with a trip just around the corner." Genichirou answered for all of his lovers, as well as returning a similar smile towards Ryoma's mom.

"I'm glad to hear that. I heard from Ryoma that the trip was unexpected, but I think it would be a perfect time just for all of you to relax and enjoy the trip. But anyways, I don't want to be rude boys, but enough of this chattering for now, because I believe my dearest son needs to be fed. You poor dear, you seem to be tired and exhausted. Is there any wrong Ryoma?" Rinko turned to ask her son worriedly, from the slight paleness that she could tell from her son's face, caught her attention. "Are you not feeling well? Maybe you should still rest."

"Okaa-san! I'm alright. I just needed to lay down earlier and now that my koibitos are all here, it made my day better," Ryoma reassured his mother, while trying to change the subject subtly. "So is it okay if we just eat 'cause the food that you made smells very good."

Not seeing four worried glances were shared around the table, as Ryoma remained ignorant, and even Nanjirou took it upon himself for a short peak to look at his son in slight worry.

"Of course, dear. As long as you feel up to it. I just don't want you to have to eat and later have an upset stomach. But if you're sure, I think it is the perfect time to start our dinner. So minna, Itadakimasu!" Rinko started with a bowed head as she puts her hands together, before smiling up and calling out, "Dig in boys."

"Arigato, Rinko-chan! I know that your food has always been delicious," Syusuke thanked his boyfriend's mom with an open smile.

"Oh, stop it!," Rinko bashfully waved it off with a blush, as she put both of her hands on her face, before giving Nanjirou a pointed look. "Why can't you be more like them, anata? Such humble and kind gentlemens to have our Ryoma be with, and dashing too."

Jaws dropping quickly, Nanjirou slammed down his papers before turning to look at Rinko horrified. "WHAT! How could you compare me to them? Didn't you tell me once that I could be one of those handsome models in the United States? Plus, I'm still young, fit, talented and capable of doing other activities, while the boys here are still brats like our seishounen over there. After all, they still have a long ways to go in growing up."

While pointing at Ryoma, who scowled at his dad, before smirking and leaning on Kunimitsu, and taking Genichirou's right hand on his own left ones. Knowing what was about to happen next and shaking his head exasperatedly.

_'It's a good thing that my sempai-tachi didn't say anything, or take things into heart of what my otou-san said. 'Cause I swear, that oyaji will never change. And I still don't understand how he became one of the greatest fighters out there, actually make that number one in the world. Preferably speaking of both the human world and the magick world.'_ Ryoma couldn't help but think to himself.

"Dare to say that again Jirou? Has your ego risen this much that you are also self-absorbed? In case you haven't noticed, we have four extra guests with us tonight."

"Of course not dear. I didn't mean to make it all sound so condescending, love. I swear!"

"Good. Or else, you will be sleeping in the sofa and not getting any. While all your stash of you-know-what, will be out of the house faster than you can say 'tennis'. If you know what I mean?"

The famous ex-pro's wife gave off a blazing glare that shut her husband up, knowing that he wouldn't want to argue, as he already knew who won the battle when his wife brought up the fact about his favorite past times and magazines.

Nanjirou especially did not want to deal with a women who can easily dissect him if she wanted too. So for his sake of health and future activities, he didn't utter anymore words. Slightly embarrassed as his son and his son's boyfriends were still in the vicinity.

While all this was taking place, five young men watched with slight hilarity and awe-through it all; as they watched a mother take charge in such a scary and yet demanding way to keep her husband in line.

"Ano, I think it's better to start eating our dinner okaa-san, before it gets cold," Ryoma intercepted, not wanting to see his parents' way of flirting and making innuendos around each other, even if it looks like they were bickering. "Arigato for the food. So, itadakimasu!"

After another small childish arguments were brought up (thanks to Nanjirou again) was finally over, meaning no other mishaps happened that night, dinner went fairly well afterwards. With the exception of Kunimitsu or Genichirou, at some point, both whispering on either side of Ryoma's ears, asking if he was really alright.

Not wanting to worry them further, Ryoma showed them both a grateful smile, and said that he was fine. Knowing that two others were not far behind when it came to worrying about his physical health (since he could sense two familiar eyes staring at him carefully). Therefore, one of the things that he found out about his boyfriends, was that they were all capable of being concerned and completely possessive.

Ryoma knew that both Keigo and Syusuke were more of the showy type of people, not caring what others think, while Kunimitsu and Genichirou both held themselves to be more mature and stand to be refined. But what he was trying to really point out was that, ever since getting to know all of them-Kunimitsu and Genichirou were more opened up to him and were able to show more emotions in his presence, which made him feel glad and appreciative, if he was to admit it.

_'I swear. I feel like I'm becoming all sentimental and I can't really help it since they are all just too fucking hot not to ignore. I'm so glad that Kami-sama gave them all for me to have and to keep, otherwise, I won't be where I am now. And I don't even want to think about that theory if I have not met them in my life. How boring would it have been for me?'

* * *

_

**:oOoOT5oOo: :oOoOT5oOo: :oOoOT5oOo: :oOoOT5oOo: :oOoOT5oOo: :oOoOT5oOo: :oOoOT5oOo: :oOoOT5oOo: :oOoOT5oOo: :oOoOT5oOo: :oOoOT5oOo: ****:oOoOT5oOo:**

**

* * *

**

_**In Unknown Location**_

"Honestly, if I was to be truthful about some of Ryoma-sama's quirks, it has probably got to be his way of being ignorant, oblivious, inattentive, and etc., when he is around his mates' hungry lusts. I mean, come on, those boys are as bad as we are when we all want to have some 21st century s-e-x and getting it on." Zai voiced out with a suggestive big grin and a wink later, as he received amused glances from three other pairs of eyes, after his remark.

"Whoa! Come your libido down for awhile lover boy. If you haven't noticed, Ryoma-sama has been worrying himself silly for the last couple of days. I think that is what we should think about for now. Though I wouldn't mind joining you on the offer." Calcifer tried to reason out at first, but caved in on the last second when he made eye contact with Zai, who sat next to him in one of the love seats.

While a single pair of metallic silver ones just remained silent, although if anyone were to look any closer into the imposing figures iris', it showed silent laughter and enjoyment on the topic.

As to where they are all at the moment, they were all lounging around love seats and couches around a modernized living room with stylishly soft fabric covers.

"Alright, alright. Come on minna. Why must you be so crude and blunt in comparing such topics about our own love life between Ryoma-sama's own relationships, Zai?" Axel asked his fiery elemental lover, with a single raised eyebrow, although his eyes held much affection for the man.

"It is only true though, because I am only stating the obvious and a fact. Really minna, we have all been together for many thousands and thousands of years, and it's quite funny how we have been together and our bonds have become stronger every time. But what can we expect, we are all immortals, and have been in love with each other since I think time began. I only wish and hope for Ryoma-sama and his mates to have a similar connection or a stronger bond then we all do. Is what I think." Zai answered, before shrugging and snuggling more next to Calcifer's side, who brought him closer when he wrapped a hand around Zai's shoulders.

"You do know that you are one of the most soft-hearted being we have ever come across. If it wasn't for Janus being the mother hen of our group, I would have to say that you could have been another candidate for being such a worry-wart in our unique little circle." Axel replied back with a beautiful smile. Making the others around him feel even more relaxed and happy as they thought about their relationships and their Masters'. "Plus, I don't think we have to worry so much about Ryoma-sama and his relationship with his mates because they have been together for the last three to four years, which just proves that their bond has been stronger as they all continue to be together and love one another unconditionally."

Making all the others nod their head silently in understanding since it was only true, before that silence was broken in by none other than Janus.

"Hey! I'm not so bad. I just worry a lot for all of your safety and well-being, along with Ryoma-sama's." Janus pointed out, while sitting comfortably between Zypher's right and Axel's left sides, intervening to say his own points on the matter.

"WE KNOW!" Three happy voices piped up to answer his point immediately, receiving four loving gazes from his lovers that actually for once, included their silent Zypher.

Janus could only pout, but thought it was nice that everyone were so calm and relaxed to be around each other that he couldn't help but laugh out loud afterwards that everyone else joined in after seeing his expressions. Really, if he had any words to say about all of his lovers, he'd say that he would not ever let any of them go.

* * *

**:oOoOT5oOo: :oOoOT5oOo: :oOoOT5oOo: :oOoOT5oOo: :oOoOT5oOo: :oOoOT5oOo: :oOoOT5oOo: :oOoOT5oOo: :oOoOT5oOo: :oOoOT5oOo: :oOoOT5oOo: ****:oOoOT5oOo:**

**

* * *

**

***Warning* Major Lemon Ahead**

As all five of them were picked up by one of Keigo's chauffeur around nine in the evening, Ryoma layed his head on Syusuke's lap inside the limo. While his legs were propped up onto Genichirou's own lap, as he observed his two remaining lovers sharing a heated kiss.

Only shaking his head, Ryoma looked on at the scene, since he couldn't find any other words to describe how his older lovers could look so hot making out together. Plus, who would want to look away at such a display anyway? Well, obviously people who have no lives, but really, that is besides the point.

Moaning out loud was a serious mistake when he suddenly found himself trapped among four pairs of lustful eyes directly pointed at himself. Making him slightly shiver among Syusuke and Genichirou's places, knowing the two felt it.

It wasn't long before he felt many hands suddenly caressing his body heatedly. The only thing that Ryoma was really glad about and had not put much of a fight was that the limo was sound proof and see-proof from having the driver see or listen. Which Ryoma would say was an added bonus for his lovers who tends to be horny when they feel the mood, like now would be a good example of no restrictions getting in their way.

The first person to break through his barrier was Syusuke who took his right hand and slowly tugged Ryoma's pants down. Before shoving it in the younger boy's pants and finally his boxers, making said teen moan louder as his member was touched.

"You shouldn't moan so wantonly Ryoma. It only adds to your kawaiiness and making it even worth wanting to fuck you, right here and now." Keigo whispered hotly against Ryoma's right ear. Making the obvious trapped teen blush as he couldn't get enough of Keigo's more intimate and brutally honest side when he always wants something.

Three amused chuckles echoed around the spacious compartment as they all heard loud and clear what the drama king said to Ryoma.

Pouting, Ryoma decided that the talking and laughter was making the whole mood lose a little of its wonderful effect. Sighing, he voiced his opinion loudly to his lovers, feeling slightly impatient.

"Are you all just going to laugh and make fun of me? Or are you guys going to continue where you left off? Maybe we don't even have to mo-"

Ryoma didn't get to finish as he was suddenly hounded on all sides by his lovers. Syusuke decided to continue where he left off, pumping and tugging at Ryoma's hardening flesh and the others weren't far behind. Kunimitsu took it upon himself to lift up their youngest lovers' shirt before playing with Ryoma's nipples. Keigo busied himself by locking lips with the teen and Genichirou was left to leave marks around the boys muscled stomach and moving his way downwards south.

As minutes continued to pass by, the only thing that can be heard inside the secluded part of the limo were groans, moans, squishy sounds and pantings.

Ryoma didn't expect himself to stay long in one of the comfy side of the limos' cushy seat or fully clothed for that matter. Instead, he was kneeling on the floor of the limo on all fours-naked, in front of Genichirou and sucking him off, as he was pounded onto by Kunimitsu. Making him take in the former Rikkadai's hot member further inside his mouth whenever Kunimitsu gave a harder thrust behind him. Moaning around the wet shaft in his mouth, Ryoma was given tripled the pleasure as he felt the sensation of Syusuke, who was underneath him, was sucking him off to oblivion. Ryoma also heard Genichirou moan out when he gave nips and licks around his older lover's member. Which brought an even more pleasurable throb forming inside of him. He didn't have to guess where Keigo was as the so called Ore-sama was quite busy thrusting himself inside Genichirou, who sat on his lap, in one of the limo seats; making it another possibility for Genichirou to shove his rod down deeper into Ryoma's throat when Keigo gave his own deep thrusts.

By then, he could feel Kunimitsu's hot breath and wavering gasps next to his ear, when the glasses wearing buchou took his speed into a whole new level. Ryoma had to let go of Genichirou's member to give off a small scream as he felt Syusuke, who also deep throated him at the same time. The whole euphoria of heightened sensations and bliss wasn't far off from their reach, as they all knew where they were. It wasn't like they haven't had sex in a limo before, but the thought of reaching the mansion in only a couple of minutes, made everyone think about it otherwise. So it was not but a moment later when Kunimitsu gave his final thrust inside the golden-eyed teen, before Ryoma felt the taller teen's hot cum explode inside of him. Following Kunimitsu, he gave his own release with a shout, knowing that he didn't need to warn the tensai below him as Syusuke was already used to their common activity; spilling all his load down the tensais' willing orifice.

With a moment of rest to catch their breaths, Ryoma then felt Kunimitsu gently removing himself away from him, along with Syusuke. Ryoma turned his eyes though on his two remaining lovers, still caught up on their own passion on their side, Ryoma had to smirk, before jumping in, and giving Genichirou head again. This time, he fully took the older teen's shaft in his hands at first-pumping, and then licking the base before taking it through the back of his mouth, humming to add in the overwhelming sensation to his actions. He knew then he captured both Keigo's and Genichirou's attention when he joined them because Genichirou seemed ready to give his own bursts from the way his cock was twitching in his crevice. Keigo was right next in line because with one particular drive into Genichirou, both gave their own screams of pleasure. Leaving Ryoma to swallow Genichirou's essense. Never getting tired of the distinct tastes of any of his lovers releases, though he wasn't going to point that outloud.

Parting his lips to let go of the limp member, Ryoma layed himself back down on the still moving limo floor to get a little more rest; taking in gulps of air in the process.

"T-that has g-got to be one o-of our shortest and yet-fastest sex w-we ever had. I'd take it that we only did it under fifteen minutes tops." Ryoma panted out to all his lovers, before gracing them with a tired, but soft smile.

Ryoma had to add in with a radiant beam on his face, "Honestly though, you all couldn't hold it in until we reached the mansion, or what?"

With Ryoma's infectious smile and satisfied expression, all four of his lovers manouvered themselves around him, giving him their own form of smiles as they shook their head.

"We all just had sex not even a moment ago Ryo-chan, which just proves that question Ryoma. Plus, how can you deprive us of our only sustenance in life by not touching and making love to you in all parts of your body?" Syusuke took it upon himself to answer the youngest boy, with a leer and a smile on his lips.

The others can only huddle themselves around the emerald-haired prince, too distracted to talk as they were still hung up from their previous orgy.

They also knew that they couldn't stay in their formed circle once more because they knew that Keigo's mansion would soon be up ahead. Sighing in disappointment, each boys gathered all their clothing and putting them on again.

It was three minutes after they all finished dressing again that the limo just crossed the threshold of the Atobe mansion's gate. Two minutes more when they got out of the limo looking all ruffled and sex-up. That even their own driver tried his hardest to not stare at the five of them as he had an idea of what took place in the back of the limo as he drove them home.

Without further ado, Ryoma and his boyfriends thanked the driver and made their way to the mansion's glorious double doors.

**tbc...

* * *

Author's Note: LOL. I didn't really expect for the last part to end up as a made up sex scene, even though they didn't really have a big fight. But I couldn't help it since it's been on my mind like crazy. Man, how perverted could I get. Hope none of you guys aren't too disappointed at me for not writing in like forever. Gomen, but like I said, shit happens in real life and college has basically taken over. But don't worry, I'm not the kind to quit, but sometimes it just takes a while for me to update, that even I feel bad about not uploading faster. But I promise to all my fans that this story will soon be on its way in the next chapter. Meaning that it will really start in Chapter 4. Until next time, thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	4. Thanks to All My Supporters

I wanted to **THANK** the following people personally for having to be so kind, understanding, sympathetic, and supportive of me for the last couple of months and even during the month of the most tragic moment that has ever happened to my life. It really touched me that you guys cared enough to share some personal experiences and if not, it was just the thought of giving me some encouragement and 'feel better' wishes that gave me an extra strength to help me move on (I also thought that it was nice to know that someone else in the world knows what I'm going through or just being supportive). It is still hard for me everyone once in a while because I would remember small things that connects with my mom and it just saddens me at times. But I'm so glad that I had my family and friends to be there. But anyways, I really and truly appreciate everything that you have ALL told me. **THANK YOU EVERYONE!!! :)** I just wanted to add that I am coming back to writing and will most likely change some of my stories by rewriting chapters, editing chapters and revising anything else I see fit. I will also write new stories, adding new chapters, and maybe have you guys vote some things in the coming future. Although, I am back to school now and might be busy every once in a while so if you have anything to tell me, just PM me anytime.

**1)Zeppie-**Thank You for caring. I really appreciate it! :)

**2)Khelc-sul Renai-**Thanks for understanding. It was nice of you to give me some support. I am somewhat better now and day by day, I am hanging in there to move on. :)

**3)xX-WaterLilly-Xx-**Thank You! I'm so glad that your brother was alright. I appreciate the fact that you were able to tell me something so personal. I would have put myself into writing as well if I had the chance but I wasn't able to do so because I couldn't think. My mind was in total blank. But anyways, I don't want to go down that road anymore so I really am thankful. :)

**4)sessysbaby666-**Thanks for caring. I really appreciate it!:)

**5)SailorNova007-**Thank You So Much! I am sorry about your cousin as well. I want to thank you for sharing something so personal and share my own condolences to you. It is pretty hard to lose someone that we really care about but I know that I can't linger into depression or sadness any longer because I know that my mom wouldn't want me to be that way. I'm just glad that both our family member is finally in a better place. Also, thanks for telling me to write my feelings in a form of poem, but I have to admit, I'm not really strong in writing one. I guess my outlet would just be writing in general about anything. Thanks for the advice though. :)

**6)bookworm51485-**Thank You So Much for giving me such support. I know that it is hard for anyone of us to lose someone that we really care about (and I understood that well for the first time after my mom passed away). I want to also tell you that I was more closer to my mom than my dad which anyone can understand why it would have an even more effect on me. But seriously though, all I have to say is that cherish every moment and day of your life with your family and friends because we may never really know what can happen. So, I hope you take care of yourself as well as your mom. :)

**7)Shadowhawk-**My most trusted friend in fan fiction :)! It was really thoughtful of you to support me as you always do and for that I am really glad to have received your message. I know that I shouldn't dwell into a path where my health and mental state would go into depression and unhealthiness. Don't worry, I have my own family and friends to shake me or just be there for me to talk about anything about my mom. I also know that my mom wouldn't want me to be sad all my life since I told in my speech for her that I would do everything to graduate college and live my life to fullest in happiness. I know that she will always be with me and I am thankful for everything that she has done for me in the last 21st years of my life that she has given birth to me. I know that you are one of the people that I know who are patient with me when it comes to updating my stories, but really, I will be back soon and ready to continue. So, THANK YOU SO MUCH!! (=^-^=)

**8)****OnlyInDarknessCanWeSee-**Thank You for caring! Your message was much appreciated. :)

**9)serenamoonrose-**Thank You for caring. I really appreciate it! Don't worry, I am getting better day by day since I have so many supportive people. :)

**10)yumi2482-**Thank you for understanding! Your message was much appreciated. :)

**11)****DemonGirl13-**Thanks for the mental and digital hug. LOL! I really liked that one since you were the first one to do it. Thank you so much for caring. I am recovering and taking my time to be better day by day. :)

**12)****Me-**Thank You for your blessing and for your caring attitude. I truly appreciate it! :)

**13)nicole-**Thank You So Much! I'm glad that you were able to share something so personal with me. I hope that you are doing well also. I want to share my own condolences as well. Thanks for the advice and I will solely take it in. Thanks again. :)

**14)swatchy-**Thank You So Much! Just the thought of you writing the message for me was really thoughtful enough that I really appreciate it. Thanks for telling me to keep my chin up, for I definitely will because I want to get back into writing and I know for sure that my mom wouldn't want me to be stuck on my sadness and depressing state.

**15)malhith-**Your condolences is very much appreciated. Thank you for praying for me and my family. Thank you as well for the advice of writing things down in a journal. I have thought about doing such things but lately I've just let things out by playing sports (mainly in volleyball). Thanks again! :)

**16)LadyEtelka-**I really appreciate your message. It was thoughtful of you to send me one in the first place. I liked your "Grief Fades but Your Memories Remain" note and I have to admit, it can really fit as one of those Hallmarks sympathy card messages. But anyways, Thank You So Much for caring! It was hard in the last couple of months but I have to admit that writing down things or writing stories is one of the things that clears out my mind. During the point of the month when my mom passed, I just couldn't think, but now it's different. I know that my mom really loved me and that she wouldn't want me to be anymore sad. Plus, she knew about my writing habit. LOL! She was always wondering what the hell I was doing cooped up in my bedroom and always in my laptop for hours because I wouldn't move or leave the room (except for using the toilet). So she was ever so helpful to bring in the food or checking up on me when I least expect it, cause the next thing I know, she would barge in my room or she would have a plate of food right next to my bed or in the computer table in my room. That there are moments that I wouldn't mind sharing for other people to read and know about my mom. She was just that caring type of a person and I will ALWAYS LOVE her. :)

**17)thfourteenth-**Thank You So Much for caring! I really appreciate it. I totally agree with you about how my mom wouldn't want me to be unhappy and I told myself that I will move on because I can't stay in a depressing and sad state for her. Again, thank you for messaging me. :)

**18)XMeikoX-**Thank you for caring! Your message was much appreciated. :)

**19)KimuraYouko16-**Thank you for caring! Your message was much appreciated. :)

**20)GreenAwesomeness-**Thanks for the short quote. I really liked it.

**21)don't mind!!!-**Thank You for caring! Your message was much appreciated/ :)

**22)shebajay-**Thank you for caring! Your message was much appreciated. :)

**23)SGWLESSIUT-**Thank you for understanding. Your message was much appreciated. :)

**24)Tohruismyoneechan-**Thank You So Much for caring! I would like to give my own condolences to you as well. Thanks for the mental and digital hug. LOL! You are the second one to do it. I really appreciated the fact that you were able to share something so personal with me. Thank You. I hope you also feel better and that we both need to move on because our loved ones wouldn't want us to be unhappy or sad. Plus, I'm not really of a quitter type so don't worry, I will continue to write. I hope you take care of yourself too. :)

**25)Milky Etoile-**I want to Thank You for telling me something so similar to what I am going through. I appreciate the fact that you messaged me. I have to agree with you that she is finally in a better place and that I will ALWAYS keep her memories of her in my heart. I also hope that you take care of yourself and feel better as well. :)

**26)Mirsama-**Thank you for understanding. Your message was much appreciated. :)

**28)Subaru-**Thank you for understanding. Your message was much appreciated. :)

**29)X-**I Thank you for your sympathy. I also Thank You for supporting myself and my story(ies). I have gotten better and knowing that my thinking brain or more like my imagination is back again in full force, I'm going back to writing. If you would like to read what I wrote to **LadyEtelka** you'd understand why I would want to continue and not come back at a later date to start writing again. :)

**31)****Serpent91-**Thank you for understanding. Your message was much appreciated. :)

**32)greenmindedblueblood-**Thank you so much for your message. I really appreciate that you were able to tell me something so personal. I understand what you're trying to say and I will definitely take it in. Thanks for telling me that I can go to you anytime if I needed to talk to someone. I have to admit, you are the first to suggest such a thing and for that, I am very thankful. Again, Thank You as well for supporting and liking my story(ies). I hope that you take care as well. :)

**33)EverlastingBreeze-**Thank You for caring. I really appreciate your message. I do care about ALL my readers and reviewers. I also care about my stories and how I really want to start writing again, finishing some of them up and posting up updates or new stories. I want to Thank You for liking my story(ies) and for that, I am quite glad about it. :)

**34)Yumi the Fallen Angel-**Thank you for liking my story. :) I will try my best in updating soon.


End file.
